A Second Chance
by BirdOfVictory
Summary: The world has become a place where animal-human hybrids are kept as pets and subs, and no one bats an eye at it. Dean Ambrose, a police officer, and Roman Reigns, a respected doctor, come in contact with a hybrid that has faced nothing but bad people and situations, and decided to give this hybrid a second chance at life. (established Ambreigns and eventually Dean/Roman/OC)
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first Ambreigns story and it has been running around in my head as a little plot bunny until I finally couldn't ignore it. I hope you enjoy reading it! Let me know if I should continue or if I should squish it before it starts running wild.**

It wasn't that I had wanted it this way. It was more of things ended up this way. They always did. I would think things were turning around and life was picking up, and then BOOM! Something or someone would swoop in and make everything fall backwards and take me back to the place I was before.

I never thought I would end up on the streets. People never really notice a hybrid on the streets anymore. Ever since the geneticists and activists started getting unclaimed hybrids more freedom and intelligence, most people thought unclaimed hybrids belonged on the streets to die. A lot of people realized once we grew into full grown adults that they didn't want an adult hybrid living in their house, so they let them go to live their own lives.

What those people didn't realize is that we don't have the same ability or opportunities as normal humans do. Those hybrids were treated like pets until they were kicked out. They don't know how to do anything else and every time one of them tries to get help, they are turned away because they are a hybrid. Which lead to a lot of them getting picked up by crooked pet shops all over the country and by pimps to get used as sex slaves.

Fortunately, well maybe not, I have never had a master. I was trained to be a pet, but no one had bought me. All the humans wanted pets that were pure breed and looked pure bred. Being a half canine and half feline human- hybrid never brought more than aww's and ooo's at my cage door before the people moved on to other pets.

That was until someone burnt down the pet shop I was in. I heard that it was a protest against the hybrid industry and that they hadn't expected for there to be any pets inside, but that wasn't the case. The owners had taken all of the other pets to an event that night and left me behind.

"Why take a pet that can't even get a buyer when they come to the store looking for one? She's as useless as they come. It will do her some good to leave her alone for a while."

That was the last thing I heard from the store owners. Luckily, I was able to escape from the building before the fire got really bad but, as said before, humans only give so much attention to unclaimed hybrids. Well, this is where my story begins, the night of the fire is where my life changed. For the best or the worst I can't decide but it changed none the less.


	2. Ch 1: Every Fire Starts With A Flame

**AN: I figured it would be nice to give y'all a little bit of Ambreigns (since this is an Ambreigns story) to help decide if I should continue or squash this story. Please review and be nice. (Please be gentle if you think this sucks!)**

I thought it was going to be a typical shift when I started but I was reminded about 30 minutes before the end of my shift that no shift is typical when you're a police officer. There was a call over the scanner that a building was on fire and the fire department was requesting police assistance. My partner Cesaro and I headed over to the scene, sirens blaring, and were surprised to see a 7-story business/ apartment building up in flames. There were two fire trucks spraying water one the building and a couple of ambulances already on the scene. Setting up at the perimeter, I left Cesaro to answer the annoying questions of the bystanders to find the higher-up in charge of the scene.

"There is a free seat over here!"

The voice caught my attention and my focus was diverted from finding the higher-up to watching my long-time boyfriend attending to a patient on the bumper of an ambulance. Seeing that a few more officers had joined Cesaro at the perimeter, I decided I could take a little detour since the fire was starting to go down and it seemed there were no more people trapped inside. Going over to the ambulance, I waited until he walked away from the patient to get his attention.

"Roman, what are you doing here? I thought it was your night off" I said, grabbing him.

"Oh, Dean! I was wondering if you were going to be here" replied Roman, hugging me quickly. "They called me in when they got word of it. Apparently there was a big accident on the highway and they didn't have enough doctors on the clock to split between the two."

"Have they told you if there are any more people in the building?"

"The firefighters said that all the apartments have been vacated and the first floor was one of those hybrid pet shops. They contacted the owners and were told that none of the pets were still in the building."

I nodded my head and placed a kiss to his forehead before we had to part. He rushed over to a patient that was coughing pretty bad from smoke inhalation while I went to check the perimeter since the firefighters had finished putting the fire out. Moving to the alleyway to the burnt down building, I was about to walk past it when I saw a shadow move and heard a faint cough. Passing my flashlight over the alley revealed nothing until the clatter of trash cans moving caught my attention. Moving in, after checking to make it was safe, I looked around until my light shined on a curled up body that was cowering behind a few trash cans and a dumpster. The only thing I could see was the long black hair and thin, bare arms covering her head

"Hey, are you okay miss?" I said, moving closer.

Her head shot up to reveal two black cat ears on her head and wide, frightened golden eyes. This must be one of the homeless hybrids since the pet store owners said all the pets were with them. Her clothes consisted of a grey tank top and black short shorts which truthfully could have been a different color seeing how much dirt was falling off her as she shook.

"I suggest you move. Where you are hiding isn't exactly the safest spot right now" I continued, trying to coax the hybrid out.

She must have been scared out of her mind because she just shrunk back farther against the wall and started shaking harder. Her ears flattened against her head and she covered her head again. That's when I noticed a cut on her forearm and a few on her bare stomach.

"Please, come here, it isn't safe right here."

I put my hand out but that caused her to push further back. Moving back to survey the scene, I noticed that there was a back door to the burning building hanging open. There was a piece of ripped fabric hanging from the door frame that matched the color of the hybrid's shirt. I shined my light in the room to see that it was full of cages, meaning that the cowering hybrid had come from inside.

"Why would the owners lie about having all the pets?"

Deciding I wasn't the best candidate to get the pet out of hiding, I went to find Roman to see if he could look at the cuts on her arm and stomach after getting her out of her hiding spot. He was always the compassionate one in the relationship and it was probably the reason he made such an amazing doctor. It didn't take long for me to find him. He was standing at my car, talking to Cesaro, when I walked up.

"Hey, I need your help. There is an injured and frightened hybrid in the alley by the building and I can't get her out" I said, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Yeah, of course" replied Rome, moving in the direction I came from.

Cesaro came around the car and we moved to the officer in charge to tell him about the hybrid and the lying owners. Once we were done, I moved back to the alley to see that Rome had been able to coax the hybrid out of her hiding spot but was having trouble getting her to co-operate with him.

"I need to see the scratches to make sure they aren't infected."

"Not having much luck?" I asked, keeping my distance.

The hybrid tensed up and was about to scurry back to the dumpster when Rome was able to stop her.

"It's okay. He's a friend. He isn't going to hurt you, I promise. I will hurt him before he can hurt you" said Rome, getting her to slowly come back out.

Roman had always had a soft spot for hybrids and animals in general. I stood back and watched as he was able to get her to follow us out of the alley and to the street where everyone else was. We were leading her out until we realized that she had stopped at the entrance to the alley. Her head was down and I could see that she wasn't going to move any time soon.

"What's wrong?" I asked, moving to stand in front of her.

"I'm not allowed out there" came the soft reply from the hybrid. "I don't have an owner so I'm not allowed to be around humans."

What the hell? I looked over at Roman for answers and he just shook his head. Apparently the way people were able to keep human-animal hybrids as pets was to have strict training standard that was used internationally and was engrained in them from a very young age. Roman knew a lot more about it than I did since he had considered getting one for a while and had also had to care for a few at the hospital.

"If a hybrid doesn't have a human owner, they aren't allowed to be around humans unless they are in a pet store or at a pet sale event" explained Roman. "I'm sure you can make an exception so I can make sure you are alright."

The hybrid shook her head and answered "No one will want me if they find out I didn't follow my training. Though it's not like any one wanted me before or will ever want me now."

It looked like the hybrid was about to cry as she wrapped her arms around herself. Not really knowing what was going on, I looked to Roman again for answers.

"Owners want only the most obedient and well-trained adult pets and typically ignore all adult pets that are on the streets. Now that the shop has burnt down and the owners have basically abandoned her, she's going to have to live on the streets unless someone takes her in. Which means any chance she had of getting an owner has almost gone down to 0."

"What the heck? Are these owners really that picky? People pick up dogs and cats off the streets all the time but they won't do the same for a pet that is basically half human?"

"Not all of them are like that but considering most hybrid owners are wealthy and quite stuck up, it is pretty much a given."

We turned around to check on the hybrid when we saw that she was no longer at the entrance to the alley. Where did she go? Roman and I ran down the alley, checking in all the hiding places we could find before declaring she had gotten away.

"Damn, where could she have gotten away to?" I asked, going to meet Roman at the alley entrance.

"I don't know Dean, but did you see how thin and pale she was? We have to find her or I'm afraid she won't survive on her own with those injuries" said Roman, hugging me and burying his face in my neck.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his temple.

"We'll find her Ro. She couldn't have gotten too far."


	3. Ch 2: What's Lost Will Be Found

"Fuck, Ro. Remind me why we have to leave the bed again" said Dean, sprawled out over the bed after a very passionate reunion with his lover.

"Because you have to go in to the station and I promised I would go see Seth and Punk. Seth was pretty upset that I hadn't come to see him since I got back from the conference a couple days ago" replied Roman, crawling over Dean and claiming his lips.

Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, deepening the kiss, and arched up to rub his bare cock against Roman's. A deep growl came from Roman's chest as he bit on Dean's bottom lip and tugged before moving back. If the lust in Dean's eyes wasn't a big enough give away, the smirk on his face and his continued work of rubbing their groins together were signs that he was ready for Round 3. . . or was it Round 4?

"We have to shower and get dressed. Now come on, we can go at it when you get home."

Roman got off the bed and pulled Dean off the bed, as he groaned and cursed out his co-workers for telling him to stop by the station on his day-off. The Samoan hugged his boyfriend from behind and led him into the bathroom where they stopped in front of the mirror and looked at each other. Being separated from each other for the last four days hadn't been different from any other time that Roman went to some conference but this time, they had something else on their minds.

It had been two weeks since the fire and no matter how much they had looked around the city, there was no sign of the small, injured hybrid girl. Dean and Roman had ended up telling some of their co-workers to be on the look-out for her, but there hadn't been any sign of her. At first, Dean was looking for her just for Roman's sake, but as time passed, he was as worried about her as Roman was. Roman had been teaching him everything he knew about owning a half animal/ half human hybrid and he did his own research when he had downtime.

"I love you" said Roman, dropping a kiss to Dean's pulse.

"I love you too, Big Cat" replied Dean, leaning back to kiss Roman's lips.

"Hi, Dean. What can I do for you?" asked Natalya, the receptionist for the police station.

"Cesaro called me earlier and said there was someone here to see me" replied Dean, leaning on the front desk and flashing her his panty-dropping smile.

The blush on her cheeks was enough to know that it was still worked even though he had been with Roman for close to eight years now. It was a good little boost to his ego but he was more curious about who would be here for him. Cesaro said it was important he get down to the station as soon as possible, but refused to tell him who the person was. Before Natalya could even call for him, Cesaro came from the back and greeted Dean.

"Thanks Nattie" said Dean, looking back as he followed Cesaro to the holding cell area.

Once they were in the hallway, Cesaro turned to Dean with a serious face.

"We found her."

It was obvious who he was talking about. Dean was shocked and about to go down the hall when Cesaro stopped him.

"She isn't in good shape, Dean. A shop owner had us come get her when he found her sleeping in their alley behind the dumpster. I know you said she was small and thin but it looks like she hasn't eaten in at least a week and she wasn't able to stay conscious for more than a few moments when we were bringing her in. He's wanting to press charges for loitering and trespassing on private property."

The last part had Dean enraged. Here was a harmless girl that was obviously sick, doing nothing but sleeping, but the shop owner is more concerned with pressing charges.

"Has anyone called the medics to get her looked at? Why hasn't anyone taken her to the hospital?" questioned Dean, pacing across the hall and drumming his fingers and rubbing his chest.

"Dean, I know you aren't exactly up to date on hybrids, but unclaimed hybrids have very few, if any, rights. It's like they don't exist if they don't have an owner that will speak up for them. The higher ups refused to let the medics look at her or take her to the hospital. It seems like the only way you are going to keep her from going to prison is if you and Roman become her owners."

This was insane. First, it's just wanting to make sure she was okay and let her get her injuries fixed, and now the only way that's going to happen is if she becomes their pet. Of course, he was a little, tiny bit, more open to the idea of having a pet, but Roman was the one with previous ownership experience. If it was up to Dean, they would get a fish and work up from there. Not jump straight in to caring for another human… well, half human.

"Wait, how is the shop owner able to press charges if she has no rights?" questioned Dean.

"That's the thing. They are able to be charged with crimes and sent to prison but they are not able to defend themselves. It's like sending a stray dog to the pound. If there is no one there to claim it, there is nothing to stop it from happening. The only reason I was able to have her put in a holding cell instead of being sent straight to the Detention Center is because I said she had some information about the arson case."

Dean stopped pacing across the hall to look at his partner and long-time friend. It amazed him how much Cesaro was willing to do for Dean, especially when Dean hadn't even asked for his help. Friends like Cesaro weren't common in Dean's life when he was growing up, but he wouldn't give him up for anything now.

"I'll have to talk to Rome about what he wants to do about claiming her, but until then… let's see how she's doing."

The two men continued down the hall in a silence that was electrified. Dean was thinking about how he was going to tell Roman about the hybrid's situation without ruining the peace they had before he left the house. It definitely wouldn't be easy, if it was possible at all, but he was sure that Roman would be all for bringing the hybrid home.

"I'll let you go inside alone. I have some paperwork to handle and see what I can do to get her out of here" said Cesaro, opening the door and letting Dean walk in the room with the holding cells.

The entire room was quiet except for the soft whimpering from the farthest cell from the door. Dean walked back to the cell and had to control his rage once again. It was one thing to hear someone say that she looked sick but to actually see how pale she was and how hard she was shivering and sweating, it took everything in him to not open the cell and take her straight to Roman.

"Hey, are you okay?" questioned Dean, looking straight at the hybrid.

The whimpering and shivering only got worse after Dean addressed her. She scooted as far away from the door as she could, cowering in the corner of the cell and covering her head like she did the night he found her. Horrible images ran through Dean's mind at what she had went through while living on the streets for the last two weeks.

"Hey, it's okay. Look. . . look, it's me" said Dean, opening the cell door and moving to squat down in the door way. He waited until the hybrid looked up at him to continue talking. "I know I don't have my uniform on, but do you remember me?"

Dean shut the cell door and moved to sit against the cell wall, waiting for a response from the hybrid. A look of recognition came to her eyes as she looked at Dean. He smiled as the shivering toned down and the whimpering stopped. Instead of pushing her for more, he stayed in his spot and pulled out his cell phone, dialing his lover's number and putting it on speaker phone. The hybrid stayed curled up in the corner but seemed to be trying not to focus on what he was doing. It was actually cute how she would look at him from the side and then when he caught her, she would look away.

"Hey Ro, you aren't going to believe it but I found her."


	4. Ch 3: What's In A Name

"I can't believe you found her" said Seth, trying to keep pace with me as we moved toward the holding cells at the police department.

Dean had called me about twenty minutes ago saying that Cesaro had found our missing hybrid. Seth and I had been planning to spend the day together until Punk got off from the tattoo parlor he owned and Dean came back from the police station, but those plans were long forgotten. All that mattered was that pale, little hybrid that had somehow given us the slip. It probably shouldn't have been that way considering that we had only seen her once, but she had worked a way into my heart and I knew that I had to take her home and keep her safe.

"Neither can I. Dean said that they were in one of the holding cells back here" I replied, opening the door that Cesaro pointed too and walked in.

It was easy to spot Dean as he leaned against the cell wall beside an open door. Not really thinking, I ran over to the door and focused on the little hybrid that was sitting on the wall, opposite of Dean, watching as he played on his cell phone. My boyfriend was forgotten as I moved to take the hybrid in my arms.

"Thank God, you're okay. Don't you ever run away like that again, do you understand me? Do you know how much I was worrying about you? I thought if we didn't find you that you were going to end up like all those other hybrids that end up on the streets."

I knew I was rambling but couldn't seem to stop myself. As I was talking and my emotions were coming down, I noticed that the hybrid was very tense in my arms and had yet to move. That stopped my rambling. She had probably gone through and seen a lot and here I was, a complete stranger, holding her in my arms in a death grip. She could be thinking I'm going to choke her out and kidnap her or suffocate her for all I know.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you" I soothed, reaching up to pet the back of her head.

As I continued petting her, she moved her head back into my hand and a quiet purr started to sound from her as her eyes closed and her ears moved. An amused chuckle left my lips and a smirk was on Dean's face as he watched us. Seth was standing in the doorway, watching everything and I could see the wheels in his head turning. He was probably planning a shopping trip after we get her out of here.

"Are you two taking her home?"

The hybrid's eyes shot open and she practically jumped out of my arms and into the corner under the sink. Her gaze was completely focused on Seth as she started trembling and shaking.

"Oh great Sethie. It took me 30 minutes to get her from under there and you just had to screw it up" complained Dean, getting up and sighing.

"How was I supposed to know that was going to happen? I was just going to see if we needed to go get her stuff since you two probably have nothing for a pet at your house. And a female pet at that. You are going to need a bed, clothes, collar, and everything else that goes along with owning a hybrid. Romie and I would have to spend half the day finding the right stuff for her."

"So we can have our house decorated in pet stuff that is pink and covered in spiders and webs like all the stuff you and Punk have for A.J.? Hell no!"

The two of them continued to go back and forth and I knew that they would continue for a while. I had also learned it was better not to get involved until it escalated to the next level, which was one of them taking a swing at the other. Turning to focus on the hybrid in the corner, I was amused to see her completely still, watching Dean and Seth argue.

"It's okay. You can come back out. Those two are always like this" I said, holding my hand out for the hybrid.

"Hey, no we're not" countered Dean and Seth, turning to me and speaking at the same time.

A little chuckle came from the hybrid as she moved to come closer to me. I smiled and started petting her head again, enjoying the purr that came from her and how she moved closer to me. That confirmed it. She was coming home with us, no matter what it takes.

Cesaro came back in, followed by another officer and two people who looked like the scum of the earth. Their mouths turned up in sinister smirks once their eyes landed on the hybrid and when she heard their hushed whispers, her entire body tensed up and her eyes fell to the floor.

"The owners of the shop the hybrid came from have come to file a report on her being missing" said the other officer that I recognized as Captain Joey Mercury, Dean's superior. "The store owner has dropped the charges since he can't afford to continue to pursue them in court."

"So, what does that mean?" questioned Seth, completely disregarding the fact that he should be showing the officer a little respect.

"She is coming with us. The person we left to take care of her didn't do their job and when the fire happened, we thought they had gotten her out of the building. As you can see, that didn't happen and this entire fiasco ensued. We have missed her so much and are so happy that the police were able to find her" said the woman, coming into the cell and trying to get closer to the hybrid.

The pale hybrid shrunk away from the woman and moved closer to me, pressing her back against the wall. If that wasn't enough of a sign that everything they said was a lie, I don't know what would be unless she had bruises on her body. I looked her over while everyone else continued talking, and came to the conclusion that the shop owners were horrible people.

It was easy to see that some of her ribs were visible and the pale color of her skin probably wasn't natural but because of the fact that it had a yellow tint, which meant she was sick. There was a light sheen of sweat on her forehead and after placing my hand on it, it was confirmed that she had a slight fever. Her arms and legs were skinny, too skinny. Also, the dullness of her golden eyes hurt my heart.

"How long have you been starving her?" I questioned, standing up and moving to stand in front of the hybrid.

"Excuse me?" replied the woman, looking up at me.

"How long have the two of you been starving her? A hybrid doesn't get that thin in a matter of a few weeks" I said, keeping my place in front of her.

The two owners were fumbling for an excuse as Captain Mercury and Cesaro watched them closely. Dean and Seth came to stand at my sides to completely block the little hybrid from view. This situation continued with us questioning the owners until finally Captain Mercury and Cesaro escorted them to two interview rooms.

As they left, Seth moved to the doorway and waved bye before sticking out his tongue and flipping the owners off behind the officers' back. Dean moved away from his place beside me while I turned around and knelt down to the hybrid's level. Cesaro came back a few minutes later when Seth and Dean had picked up their argument.

"It's safe for you two to take her home with you. The owners are now going to be under investigation and have all the pets and hybrids under their care taken."

Dean thanked him and spent a couple minutes talking to him. I was petting the hybrid again when a question suddenly popped in my head. What is her name? How is it that we have become so fond of her and we don't even know her name?

"Since you are coming home with us, I think it might be a good idea to know your name" I said, moving my hand under her chin and making her look at me.

"My owner is supposed to choose my name when they take me home" replied the hybrid, keeping her voice quiet.

We will have to work on her speaking volume and probably her confidence level in general.

"Well, what was your name at the shop?"

"They called me Timber."

"I like it. What about you Dean? Think we should keep her name as Timber or did you want to change it?"

Dean seemed to think about it for a second before nodding his head.

"I like it. Let's keep it. Looks like A.J. is getting a new friend" said Dean, looking at Seth.

"Oh my gosh, A.J. is going to love that. She loves meeting new hybrids and it will be good for Timber to have another female hybrid to be around."

Seth continued on about anything and everything while Dean and I just laughed and shook our heads. Timber stood up when I did and looked up at us. We were about to walk out when I realized that she wasn't following us again.

"Come on, it's okay. We're leaving" I said.

She looked at the floor for a few moments until she looked up at Dean and I.

"Are you two my owners now or are you going to keep me until the shop wants me back?"

Her question told me that she had been through foster homes before. That's probably why her training is so extreme. But that didn't mean it broke my heart any less. She actually thought we would send her back to that hell hole.

"We're your owners now and you're coming home with us. Our home is your home now, and nothing is going to change that" said Dean, moving over to her and taking her hand. "You aren't running away this time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Sorry about taking so long to update! School and life has been crazy for the last week or so. I had a Japanese mid-term, four papers, a pre-calculus exam, and advising for next semester all in the last week. I'm already working on the next chapter so hopefully it won't take as long this time. **

**Please leave reviews, comments, anything. It helps motivate the writing process. **

**Until next time, **

**BoV**


	5. Ch 4: Look Inside The Mind

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late update. I've had a crazy few weeks with homework, work, and personal stuff. Hope you enjoy! **

**Please favorite and review!**

**BoV**

* * *

><p>The man with the two colored hair walked in the front and kept talking about the hybrid he had. I think they said her name was A.J. or something like that. In-between his stories of her and bickering with the curly haired man, he continued naming off things that my new owners would need to buy. Things that I had never gotten from a foster home or potential owner before. Like a bed, clothes, toys. Just thinking about receiving those things had me blushing and keeping my gaze on the ground.<p>

To get things like clothes and toys from your master was a show of affection. It meant they cared about your well-being and health. Well, at least the clothes did. The toys meant that they cared about your happiness and entertainment. Many owners got toys so that they kept pets out of their hair, but from the ones the man was talking about were ones that weren't like that.

"So, who is she going to ride with?" asked my new curly haired owner, looking at my new long haired owner.

"She can ride with you. I'm afraid of what Seth will do to her if she rides with us" replied the long haired man, pulling the two-colored hair man away from us.

"Wait!" shouted the man being dragged by my new owner. "Why don't you ride with them? I can take the car, grab A.J., and bring her to the pet store too. I've been meaning to get her some new toys."

My focus was on the car my curly haired owner was leaning against. It was really pretty. It looked like the ones that would pass in front of the store window during the day and pull up at the events at night. None of the foster homes I had been in had cars this nice. Most of the time they transported pets in vans with no windows except the one in the back and the one they looked out of in the front.

"You like it?"

I was startled out of staring at the car and looked up at my curly haired owner. He was smirking and watching me and it made my cheeks burn. What happened to my training? I wasn't supposed to look at anything unless given permission to look at it. They are probably going to send me back to those people now. Wait, didn't that other man say that everyone else is being taken away from them? They are going to send me back on the streets!

"Hey, hey. Everything's okay. Seth, what is wrong?" asked the curly haired man, coming closer and grabbing my hands.

I didn't realize I was covering my ears or that tears had started coming from my eyes. He held both of my hands in one of his while the two toned man came over. It was easy to see that he wanted me to look at him, but I couldn't risk breaking my training again. They would send me back on the streets again if I did that. This is the only time anyone has wanted to be my owners. I can't screw this up. It's my only chance.

"You must've been through some pretty intense training to be this well trained" said the man as he moved to scratch behind one of my ears.

It actually felt really good as he scratched behind my ear and helped relax me a little bit. He continued to talk to my new owners while scratching for a little bit longer. They were still talking when he stopped. And it was just starting to feel good too. I pouted a little bit and bumped the hand that was still resting on my head, hoping to catch his attention and make the scratching start again.

He laughed and then started scratching that spot again. It felt so good that my tail started moving back and forth while I purred gently.

"That's A.J. favorite spot to be scratched too."

"Is that the only one that can make her like that?" asked my curly haired owner, moving to scratch in the same spot as the two hair colored man.

"No, she should do the same thing if you pet or scratch her back. She might stretch or lay out on her stomach, but it is the best thing if they start stressing out."

Not really thinking, I moved closer to my new owner and rubbed against his side while purring a little louder. He smelled really good. Like the woods and something I hadn't smelled before. It wasn't like the way the guys who came in the shop and came to the events smelled like. Those humans smelled like unnatural things, I think one of the other pets said it was called chemicals or something like that.

"C'mon. We need to get to the pet shop if we are going to get her all this stuff" said my other owner, moving to stand on the other side of the one scratching and petting my head.

My dark haired owner kissed my curly haired owner on the cheek before pushing him to the car. He wrapped his arm around me and guided me to the car while the two colored hair man went to a car that was stopped just a little bit away. Didn't they say he had a pet too? What was the name he called her again? Normally, I am good at remembering things, but that scratching felt so good that I can't remember a lot of the things they were talking about.

"Do you want me to sit back here with you or do you want to sit by yourself?" asked my tanned owner.

Just as I was sitting down in the backseat, my curly haired owner did something and I heard a loud noise and everything seemed to spring to life. Not knowing what was going on, I curled up in a ball and covered my head. Both men looked at me with wide eyes before the tan skinned one climbed in the back with me.

"That answers that question. You haven't ridden in cars a lot, have you?"

I shook my head 'no' before remembering that I was supposed to verbally answer when asked a question. What has happened to all of my training? They really are going to send me back on the streets if I keep misbehaving. Maybe they are already planning to do that? A lot of the owners that would pick pets out at shop would tell the pet their names and what they were supposed to be called. But they haven't told me anything.

"I was always transported in crates and in the back of really big cars that didn't have windows except that one and that one" I said, pointing to the windows in the front and back.

Both men nodded and looked at each other before the curly haired man started driving. The dark haired one put his arm around me and pulled me into his side. As soon as I was against him, the scratching behind my ear started again. I started purring instantly and snuggled closer. Even if they sent me back on the streets, I would remember and miss the scratching the most.

I had never really be touched by the pet store owners or by the foster homes I was sent to. There had been the occasional pat on the head or petting of my back but nothing like this. It was an action done by owners to show possession. It made me feel safe and wanted. For the first time in my life, I was able to enjoy something without worrying about what would happen next.

"Rome, did we even introduce ourselves?" asked the curly haired owner, looking in the mirror at the top of the window.

The scratching stopped and I looked up to see the dark haired owner thinking hard. His eyes were on the floor and there was a wrinkle between his eyes. I bopped his hand that was still in the spot he was scratching, and moved a little to catch his attention. He looked down with a smile and started scratching again. A laugh filled the small space as I started purring, closed my eyes, snuggled into him, and let my tail move back and forth lazily.

"If scratching behind your ear makes you feel this good, I wonder what else could make you purr" said the dark haired owner, before turning to my other owner. "I don't think we did."

"Well, little kitty cat, my name is Dean Ambrose and the guy back there with you is Roman Reigns. I'm a police officer and Rome is a doctor at the local hospital."

I nodded and looked between them. They didn't look like a doctor and a police officer. They looked like they could be those people on posters and on TV or in those weird places with all the heavy things and people sweating. They were really attractive human men. They looked better and were just better than all the other men I had ever met. If they were this good, why did they want a pet that not even the worst, last resort owner not even want?

"The man who was with us earlier is named Seth Rollins. He owns a gym and has his own line of workout clothes and endorses nutritional supplements. He is in a relationship with a guy named Phil Brooks but likes to go by the name CM Punk. Punk owns a tattoo shop and helped Seth open the gym. They have a black cat hybrid named A.J. Lee" explained Roman, looking down at me.

He stopped scratching my head but I didn't try to get him to start again. I was trying to think through all this information. I wonder if the other hybrid would be able to help me learn about how my new owners wanted me to act. Would she even want to know me? I know some hybrids don't like other hybrids, and a lot of them don't like mixed breed ones like me. That is when one question popped in my mind.

"What am I supposed to call you?" I asked, quietly, looking up at Roman.

His eyes went wide for a second before the crease between his eyebrows came back. It looked like he was looking for something on my face. Dean responded while still looking ahead.

"What were you trained to call your owners?"

"The owners were supposed to tell us what to call them, but almost all of them told us to call them 'master' and 'mistress'" I answered, looking at Dean and watching as the car moved.

We were going to an area I had never been to before. Looking out the back window, I saw the main part of the city behind us and wondered if this was where they lived. I hadn't been outside of the city very much and was really scared and a little excited to explore this new place.

"Call us Master Dean and Master Roman for now. We'll think of something better and let you know when we do" replied Master Roman, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, touching the top of my head when he moved away.

"What? Kiss you? Hasn't anyone done that to you before?" questioned back Master Roman.

"No. No human has really shown affection towards me until today" I answered, hoping that my honesty wouldn't change anything.


	6. Ch 5: New Things And A New Friend

"Dean, calm the fuck down. Just because she couldn't go in the store didn't mean you could tell off the owner. Be happy that they didn't throw us out!" I shouted as we walked to the cars.

"I had every right to do that. They wouldn't let her in because we were going in there to get the things they fucking required her to wear. That doesn't make a single ounce of fucking sense" shouted back Dean, rubbing a circle into his collarbone while looking back at the store.

Roman was still inside, picking everything out while we came out here to sit with A.J. and Timber. You could almost hear the collective sigh of relief from the store workers as Dean walked out the door. Thank God Roman was there to keep him calm. Though I could tell it was taking a lot for Roman not to punch the guy at the register when he asked if they were willing to let him "play" with Timber.

I had to explain it to Dean after we walked away from the guy, but Roman got it right away. The register guy was asking if they were going to, in essence, pimp Timber out. It wasn't a really uncommon thing for people to use their hybrid pets as sex toys that could be shared, and that made my stomach turn. It was one thing if it was a consensual act between a human owner (or two human owners, in our case) and a hybrid pet, but to use them as if they were a common whore. I shook my head to erase the thoughts from my head.

"Master! Did Mister Dean and Mister Roman get everything for Timmy?" asked A.J., bouncing out of the car and over to my side.

Watching her pure, innocent joy at seeing me made my heart swell. Never before had I held such fondness for another living thing like I did for A.J., well, except Punk. She was a light in my day and one of the reasons I woke up in the morning and pushed myself so hard to be successful. If I couldn't provide for her every want and need, I felt like I failed as an owner. Even though A.J. had already said that she would be happy with nothing at all as long as she was our pet.

"Ro is still in there picking things out. He should be done any time now. How has it been out here?" I asked, looking into the backseat of my car at the quiet hybrid.

It is amazing how well trained she is. A pet that well trained should be worth a good amount of money and a mixed breed one at that. It's not every day you come across a hybrid that has both canine and feline DNA mixed with human DNA. Just that alone makes her worth millions. Why would those store owners cast her aside like she was common filth?

A.J.'s ears went down against her head and her smile dropped into a sad frown. "She hasn't had a good life Master. The store owners kept her as a trophy to be shown and never sold. They would use her as a prize to auction off at events and have people paid off to win and return her to the store. They kept people from purchasing her by saying that she was wild and impossible to train."

Dean started rubbing his chest and collarbone faster as he listened to A.J. recount everything Timber had told her. I knew she would open up to another hybrid but was it really such a good thing? If this was only the surface of what she told A.J., I don't know if either of us could handle the deeper things Timber hid inside herself. Well, maybe we could handle it, but I don't need Dean and Roman losing their jobs and going to jail for murder.

"She thinks that Mister Roman and Mister Dean are going to send her back on the streets because she has been misbehaving" continued A.J., looking over at Dean.

"Misbehaving? She's done nothing wrong" said Dean, shocked.

I would probably be playing teacher for a while if Dean was really this clueless. Of course, the extent her training has gone to is really rare, so. . . I can't really hold it against him too much. But I will. Just to mess with him.

"She's been trained to the minutest level, if I'm guessing right. Bumping my hand to scratch her head and looking at the car are things that she would be punished for if we were holding her to her training. She isn't supposed to look at anything unless she has been given permission to look at it. She isn't supposed to look for affection or contact with humans."

"Timmy was crying after you left with Mister Dean and Mister Roman. She kept saying that she is a horrible pet and that Mister Dean and Mister Roman would never be happy with her" inserted A.J.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her to my chest. The tears welling up in her eyes were enough to break my heart. I don't know what I would do if I had heard those words come from Timber's mouth. It was obvious that Rome and Dean already held Timber in a special place in their hearts. Why else would Dean break his no pet thing and Roman threaten complete strangers?

"Damn it! Seth, what the fuck am I supposed to do? Should I just let Roman handle this? He knows more about pets and hybrids than I do" said Dean, rubbing the back of his head and pacing.

Suddenly a small voice from the car called out "Master Dean." Automatically, Dean turned to the timid hybrid and knelt down in front of her. He seemed to be talking to her quietly, rubbing her hands, and comforting her.

A.J. snuggled into my side, nuzzling her head against my chest and letting out a quiet purr. All I could think of was 'Thank God, A.J. was never like that.' I couldn't imagine the absolute horror she would have been put through to be made that submissive. All of her innocent, child-like energy and joy would have been sucked out of her. Leaning down, I placed a kiss on the top of her head, right between her soft black kitten ears.

"What was that for Master Seth?" questioned A.J., looking up at me.

"I'm just really happy that you are our pet. You did good keeping Timber company while we were inside. Why don't we pick up Punk from work on the way home?" I asked, smiling down at the little black cat hybrid.

She immediately lit up and started going off about seeing her other owner. I ran my hand through her long black hair while holding her close to me. I would do anything to keep that smile on her face and I could see that same feeling started to take hold in Dean and Roman.

Looking back at Dean, I saw him still talking to Timber and petting her head. It was amazing to see that soft and caring side of Dean. No one except me and Roman get to see it. Speaking of the Samoan Superman, he was walking out with a cart full of bags.

"Care to help me load these in the trunk?" questioned Rome, stopping behind their car that was parked beside mine.

"Yeah. What all did you get? That looks like a lot more than we had talked about" said Dean, moving to start loading bags in the trunk.

"Well, I didn't know what she would like so I got a little bit of everything. Once we find out what she likes and doesn't like, we can come back and get more of it" replied Rome, smiling before going over and petting Timber.

Her tail was moving back and forth with her eyes closed. A tell-tale sign that Roman had found the spot she loved. A.J. remained in my arms as Rome and Dean went to load bags and Timber moved over to their car. Almost all of the bags were packed away in the trunk when Dean left to put the cart away. Roman was holding one bag, digging through it and mumbling to himself.

"I thought Dean was the only one crazy enough to talk to himself" I teased, letting A.J. go over to stand with Timber.

The two hybrids started a quiet conversation, focusing on each other. It warmed my insides to see how well A.J. was getting along with Timber and how well Timber was responding to A.J. Maybe she can help Timber break her training and start acting like a normal pet.

"Ah! Here it is" said Rome, pulling out a black and white woven collar from the bag.

He moved over to Timber and slipped it around her neck, fastening it until it was a perfect fit. It fit her and it fit Roman and Dean. Just the pure awe in her eyes was enough to give away how much it meant to her. After being passed around and treated like an object her entire life, she finally belonged to someone . . . well, someones.

"Now, it's official. You are now Dean's and my pet and never have to worry about anything ever again" said Roman, pulling her against his chest as tears poured from her eyes.

A.J. came over and hugged me, reacting to the sentimental moment. She has always been one for sweet, sappy moments. Suddenly, she popped back and looked up at me.

"Wait, if Mister Roman and Mister Dean are her owners, does that mean I can have play dates with her?"

I was about to answer until I remembered that this wasn't only my decision. Timber was now Roman and Dean's and they had a say in what she did and didn't do.

"What do you two think? Up for some play dates?"

They looked down at the hybrid that was snuggled against both of their chests and still fingering the new collar. Small smiles took residence on their faces before giving each other a sweet kiss over her head. It reminded me of when Punk and I got A.J.

"I'm up for it. Only makes sense since we are over at your house so much" answered Roman, wrapping his arm around Dean and pulling both of them closer to him. "But the real question is, what do you think?"

He pulled Timber's face up to look at him. She nodded before answering, "I want to. I've never had play dates or made friends before, but I want to try."

That was good enough for us as A.J. busted out of my grasp and went over to her new friend, hugging her and going on and on about what they would do together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Decided to update again since I took so long with the last update and don't know when I will be able to update again. (Seriously I've had at least 4-6 papers and at least 4-5 tests in the last 2-3 weeks alone. And it's only going to get worse as the semester comes to a close.) **

**But a little bit of business. It was brought to my attention (dear Lord, that sounds really formal) that some readers would like a visual of the hybrids and characters in this story. I am not an artist but would actually like to see my characters on paper and share them with you. So, if any of you are or know of an artist willing to work with me on creating a picture of some of the characters, I would be really grateful. Send me a PM if you are interested or have any information.**

**Thanks and Hope you enjoyed the update.**

**Please favorite, follow, and review.**

**Until next time,**

**BoV**


	7. Ch 6: Our Baby Girl

I knew that it was going to take a little work to get Timber settled into our routine and also for us to get used to her. She was reserved, cautious of everything she did and said, and was extremely skittish. A loud noise would make her curl up in a ball and cover her ears. I thought she was just blocking the noise out until I saw the small, slightly darker colored scars on her ears. She was laying against my chest as I scratched her head while Dean and I watched TV before bed. Her purring and tail swinging lazily back and forth gave away how content and safe she felt. The expression on her face reminded me of when A.J. had just had her favorite food, gotten a new toy, and had (ahem) "play time" with Punk and Seth. She would be in complete bliss and the happiest person (hybrid or human) on Earth, and that is how Timber looked now. My anger was boiling over from seeing the scars, on top of the fact that she was so pale and skinny, and seeing how little things like petting and scratching her head could make her so content and happy.

If I was being honest, she was extremely beautiful for any hybrid or human. I'm sure Dean has noticed it too. It was almost a fact that the thought had gone through his mind of our relationship with Timber mirroring the one Seth and Punk had with A.J. It hadn't taken those three long to get to that point, and considering Seth is hornier than a bunny, I'm not surprised. But, would Timber really want to be in that type of relationship with us? One of more than master and pet but be our lover? She would never tell us no to anything we wanted because of her training but would she really want it as much as Dean and I would.

Wait, what in the hell am I thinking?

"Master Roman."

I looked down in to those bright, shining golden eyes and smiled. It warmed my heart to hear how easy and confident she was calling me that. I held a sense of pride in the fact that I was able to make her feel safe and cared for after everything she's gone through. And the look in her eyes when she looked at both of us, it made that pride swell up.

"Yes?"

"Master Dean doesn't look too good. He's paler than normal and he's shivering under the blanket" said Timber, pointing over to Dean.

I looked over at him and knew right away that he had somehow gotten himself sick. After years of being together, I could tell he was sick, even if I wasn't a doctor. He always turned back into a little boy when he got sick. Not wanting to be alone, wrapping himself up his favorite blanket and pretending to be okay until it got worse. How hadn't I noticed it when we got home a couple hours ago?

"Okay, I'm going to take him to bed for the night. Are you going to be alright by yourself for the rest of the night?" I asked Timber, getting up and moving over to Dean.

"Yes, Master. I'm just worried about Master Dean. Is he going to be okay?" questioned Timber, taking the blanket from me as I lifted it off Dean.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"You're sick. C'mon, time for bed baby boy" I said, lifting him up.

His legs wrapped around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder as I carried him to our bedroom. Timber was right on my heels, still carrying Dean's favorite blanket. You could feel the concern and worry rolling off of her in waves, and it didn't go unmissed by Dean. I had just laid him down and was getting the thermometer when he finally addressed it. Timber was covering him up with the sheets and duvet and then placed the blanket she carried on top.

"Don't worry about me. It's just a little cold. Rome will have me better in no time" said Dean, smiling at her.

She nodded her head and smiled but even Dean could see that it didn't reach her eyes. I went and sat on the other side of Dean, taking his temper and asking about his symptoms. He kept saying that he was cold and with a temperature of 101, I didn't think a trip to the E.R. was necessary. Giving him some of the cold medicine we had, I took off my t-shirt and slid under the covers and spooned Dean, warming him up a little bit.

"I'll go so you and Master Dean can sleep. Good night Master Roman."

I was about to tell her good night when Dean spoke up.

"No, sleep in here tonight. Please."

"Yes Master Dean."

Timber went to the chair we had in our room (for when Dean or I felt a little, well, kinky) and was about to curl up in it when Dean spoke up again.

"No. Over here" said Dean, lifting the covers and patting the spot in front of him.

"But Master Dean… I'm not allowed to sleep in my masters' bed. It would be breaking my training" said Timber, looking down at the floor.

"Fuck your training" "DEAN!" "Sorry, forget the training and get over here."

I was in shock at the ferocity that Dean had spoken with when he was talking about her training. He said that he was disgusted by how nit-picky the training was and how it made no sense to him, but I guess it had really gotten under his skin. I guess his blow up about Timber wanting to sleep on the floor in a corner instead of in the bed in the former guest room wasn't just an over-reaction.

Timber got up and lightly padded over to our bed. Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her down so he was spooning with her. I felt him shift around until he let out a content sigh and reached for my hand, wrapping both of our arms around her. It wasn't even a minute later that Dean's breathing had evened out and he was sleeping peacefully.

"Good night Timber. Sweet dreams" I said, placing my hand on her stomach and holding both of them in my arm.

It felt right to be holding both of them. If I was being honest, it felt like I had found a piece missing that I didn't even know I was missing. Sleep was coming to me quickly as the scent of Dean's body wash and his natural musk filled my senses. I was almost gone when I heard the soft reply from our missing piece.

"Good night Master Roman. Sleep well Master Dean."

It seemed like only a few minutes later when I was awoken by a very distinct smell of food being cooked. Dean must have been feeling better today if he was up cooking breakfast. Pulling the body in my arms closer, I buried my face into their hair, taking a deep breath. The smell of woods and musk hit me like a bucket of cold water. Dean was still in bed.

I sat up quickly and surveyed the room. Timber was nowhere in sight and Dean was still knocked out from the medicine last night. He was clutching a pillow to his chest and peacefully sleeping. The smell of food caught my attention again. Maybe Seth had come over early to grab us for a workout or something. It's not likely but it wouldn't be the first time. But he never cooks food if he does that. He would just shout and jump on the bed till we wake up.

That was when I heard a quiet cry from the main area of the apartment that was no doubt from Timber. I didn't bother grabbing a shirt and ran out of the room in my pajama bottoms, expecting to save my baby girl from whatever trouble there was. Instead of finding an intruder, I found our little hybrid sucking on her finger in front of a cutting board in the kitchen. It took a second for my sleep-ridden mind to process the scene, but the smile that grew once it did was undeniable. Our baby girl was making breakfast and had cut her finger. It almost had me laughing. Almost.

"Good morning Master Roman. Did I wake you? If I did, I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention when I was…" rambled Timber, looking down at the countertop.

I moved behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She looked delicious in the low sitting sweatpants and tank top. I really need to thank Seth and A.J. for getting her those clothes. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail that cleared away the hair as I buried my nose in the crook between her neck and shoulder.

"You never told us you could cook" I said, tightening my embrace as the smell of vanilla and roses surrounded me.

"Master Roman and Master Dean were always so happy after one of you cooked something. I didn't want to take that away from either of you. Besides, my cooking will never be as good as the food you and Master Dean make" replied Timber, still not meeting my eyes.

"I highly doubt that. Dean can barely make boxed mac and cheese, much less all of this. Now, let's get this cut clean so we can finish before Sleepyhead wakes up."

She did everything I told her to before I let her finish cooking. I was watching TV in the living room when Dean finally stumbled from the back.

"Roman! Where's Timber? She wasn't in the back" shouted Dean.

I was smirking when his eyes went wide as they took in my form on the couch. You could see the confusion on his face as he looked back at the entrance to the kitchen and back at me.

"Why are you out here? Who's in the kitchen? What the fuck is going on?" questioned Dean, putting a hand on the back of his head.

"Our baby girl woke up early and is making us breakfast, which I think is ready" I said, pointing to the little hybrid as she walked out with two big plates of food.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sorry about the long wait between updates. I have two weeks left in the semester and then two weeks of exams (Yay! University life! total sarcasm) Anyway, hope this will help make up for it. If there are any ideas or things you would like to see in the story, leave them in a review or private message and I will do my best if it fits in with the plan I have (which is about as concrete as Dean's in-ring strategy). **

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**And in the words of the great Mick Foley: Have A Nice Day!**

**BoV**


	8. Ch 7: Rabbits

As much as I have grown to love Timber, there has definitely been a pause in our sex life. I can't remember when I spent so many nights jerking off in the shower instead of being buried in Roman or him fucking me. Rome said it was because he didn't want to freak her out in her first little bit here, but now that she was settled in her room and wasn't insisting to sleep on the floor or in a chair . . . It's time I finally have my boyfriend's dick.

Rome and I had just gotten home and found warm milk and homemade cookies waiting for us, along with a sleeping hybrid on the couch. She had been waiting up for us ever since we moved her in, but this was the first time she had allowed herself to fall asleep before we got home. Maybe she is finally breaking her stupid training. I seriously wanted to rip the balls off whoever trained her and shove them down his throat. Not sleeping in beds but on the floor and in chairs. Not sitting at the table to eat. Not riding in cars or backseats but in a fucking cage. Just thinking about it still had me seeing red.

"I think she is spoiling us" said Roman, smiling as we shared one of the cookies.

"She doesn't really have much else to do besides cook while we're gone. It's not exactly like we're home more than we are at work" I replied, looking at Timber. "But Rome, there is something we need to do."

"And what is that?"

I walked up to him, took the milk and cookie from him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Looking up into his gray eyes had my sex drive going into overdrive. I need his dick in me and I need it now!

"You need to bury that big dick of your's in my ass before I do it myself" I whispered in his ear, lightly licking the lobe and grinding my semi-hard cock into his hip.

It didn't take us but a couple minutes to get back to our bedroom and stripped down to nothing. I was laying in the middle of the bed while Ro was working magic on my cock with his mouth and his fingers were stretching me out. The annoyance of the amount of time it took to get stretched for Ro's massive member reminded me why we had so much sex before.

"Fuck, Ro, you are too good at sucking cock."

He pulled up off me and moved up to kiss my neck. His fingers started moving faster and I could feel my stomach tightening.

"Nah ah, baby boy. You don't get to come until I'm buried in that tight ass of your's."

I growled when I felt his fingers leave my ass. It left me feeling empty but not for long. Ro lubed up his cock and slowly started to slip it inside me. Grabbing the back of his head, our lips connected in a slow leisurely kiss. We swallowed each other's groans as he bottomed out. He pulled back and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Fuck, how are you still so tight?"

He was panting and I could feel the muscles in his back moving as he tried to not move until I was ready.

"I tighten back up when we don't fuck like rabbits" I replied, getting a laugh from him before he kissed me again.

I bucked up my hips and let out a loud moan as he gave a quick thrust right into my spot. He chuckled and then started up a slow rhythm. Pulling almost all the way out so only the head was inside and then pushing back in and rolling his hips.

"Holy fuck. Why did we wait so long?" I asked, grabbing his biceps as he hovered over me.

"It won't happen again baby boy" said Roman, his voice deeper and lust-filled.

Just seeing the pure animalistic lust in his eyes had me on the edge.

"Now, we'll do this slow shit again in a little bit but right now, this ass is just begging for a nice, hard fuck. Don't you agree?" asked Roman, leaning down so he was whispering in my ear before slapping my ass cheek.

I let out a moan and closed my eyes. The pain was mixing with pleasure and created this feeling that only Roman could give me. There was another sting from my ass as another smack filled the air around us.

"I asked you a question, Officer." You could hear the smirk and sarcasm dripping off his words. "Don't you think that this insanely beautiful ass is just begging for me to fuck it?"

"Yes, oh fuck, yes" I replied, running my hands all over him.

"Yes what?" asked Ro, squeezing the cheek in his hand.

"Yes Daddy."

That was all it took for him to flip me on my stomach and ram himself back inside me. It was such a quick move that I couldn't control the volume of the moan I let out. He reached forward and grabbed my hair, pulling me up so that my back was flat against his chest and he could talk in my ear.

"That's my good boy." His left hand moved so it was wrapped around my cock, not moving but tightening and loosening his grip so it pulsed in time with our heartbeats. The other hand went from my hair to the front of my throat, using that to hold me against him. "Daddy is going to fuck this ass as hard as I want and you are going to make sure the entire world can hear you screaming my name."

I nodded my head and gasped as he pushed me onto my hands. He gripped my hips before pounding into me.

* * *

><p>There was a shuffling noise that brought me out of sleep and then the light on the other side of my eyelids caught my attention. I let out a groan before grabbing the closest thing and putting it over my eyes.<p>

"Dean. Let go of my arm" said Roman, his voice just as sleep filled as I felt.

"It's too bright too early" I replied, curling into his front.

I was just about to go back to sleep when there was a knock. Who the fuck would be knocking on the bedroom door? I was going to ignore it for the appealing lull of sleep when I heard Roman mumble out a 'come in'. The door creaked open and then there was a quiet "Masters?"

Timber! I shot up into a sitting position but was quickly drenched in a feeling of dread. Right behind the little kitty/puppy was Seth Rollins, smirk and everything.

"And you two call me a bunny rabbit" laughed Seth before walking away.

"Come inside Timber" commanded Roman, sitting up and pushing his hair out of his face.

She moved quickly inside the room and shut the door before standing in front of it. No one should be that graceful this early in the morning.

"What time is it?" I asked, putting my head in my hands and rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"It's almost 10 am Master Dean" came the quick reply. "I'm sorry to wake you up but Mister Seth and A.J. knocked on the door about an hour ago while I was making breakfast. They said that Masters had agreed to go to the gym with Mister Seth today."

It took a couple minutes for the fog in my head to clear before I remembered the plans we had made a couple days ago.

"Fuck, we did agree to that, didn't we?" I asked Roman.

"Yeah, we did."

The tone of his voice reflected my feeling exactly. We didn't want to go. We just wanted to sleep. I lost count of how many times we went at it last night. And going to the gym was not how we wanted to spend today. Don't know about Ro but cuddling up with a certain little hybrid for a nap sounded better than the gym did.

"Do you want me to tell them that you can't go Masters?"

The hint of disappointment in her voice caught our attention. She was looking at the floor, refusing to meet our eyes, and had her hands clasp behind her back.

"What's wrong Timber?" asked Roman, making it more of a command than a question.

She shook her head and still refused to meet our eyes. I couldn't help the little smile on my face. She just broke her training by telling us 'no'. Finally! But then the real issue dawned on me. She was trained that if she went against her owner's wishes and expressed her own feelings, she would be punished.

"Timber, you aren't going to get punished for telling us how you feel" I said, catching her attention.

Her ears twitched a little bit before she finally looked up at us. She looked so small with the innocence shining in her eyes.

"I know Masters still want to sleep after being up most of the night" started Timber, making both of us blush. No doubt we had probably woken her up and she heard us going at it like two dogs in heat. "But Mister Seth said that, if it was okay with you, A.J. and I could go to the gym with Masters and Mister Seth. And A.J. said that it would be a lot of fun. And I'm curious about what a gym looks like and why Masters and Mister Seth go to it so much."

She paused for a second before looking back at the floor.

"And I was really hoping to spend some time with A.J. I've never had a friend before and want to know what it's like to spend time with another pet and not be inside a cage."

Roman and I looked at each other and knew that the decision was already made. We couldn't do whatever we wanted anymore. We had to think about what Timber wanted too. Surprisingly, it wasn't as difficult to do as I had thought it would be.

"Come here" said Roman, holding open his arms like he always does when he wants to hold her.

"Master Roman?"

"Yes?"

"You and Master Dean are naked."

I quickly grabbed the covers and made sure that we were covered.

"Go tell Seth that we'll be ready in a few minutes" I said, watching as she left the room.

"You ready for the gym?" asked Roman, moving to get dressed.

"No. Are you?" I asked back, catching the clothes he threw me.

"Not at all. But to see her smile and have fun will be worth it" answered Ro, pulling his hair into a ponytail and putting his shirt on.

"You can say that again."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So I was asked if there was gonna be smut, so I threw in a little smut. Don't know how good it was but I feel pretty okay with it considering it was my first time writing male/male smut. (Some reader somewhere: No! It sucked! Learn how to write yaoi smut or don't write it at all. Me: Geez, practice makes perfect. It'll get better so take a chill pill Blue balls.) There will be more sex scenes. I just don't know when because I don't know what the next chapter is going to be until I sit down and write it. Anyway, hope all the USA readers enjoyed their Thanksgiving and hope everyone else around the world enjoyed living life to the fullest. (Cheesy, I know. I would try to make an excuse for why this AN is so weird but I'm not. Because I'm a weird person who has learned that the only weird people in the world are the ones who call themselves normal. YAY! Wait, did I just contradict myself?)**

**Please review, favorite, and follow! **

**Stealing Mick Foley's catchphrase again: Have A Nice Day!**

**BoV**


	9. Ch 8: Breakfast Time!

Dean and I had just walked into the kitchen when we were almost ran over by a little cat hybrid known as A.J. Lee.

"Oh, hi Mister Roman. Hi Mister Dean. Timber made breakfast for everyone and it is really good. You should have some. Who knew that she was such an amazing cook? It might be even better than… Master Seth's breakfast" said A.J., whispering the last three words.

Her little rant had us laughing and shaking our heads. She had either gotten a whiff of the catnip that we had hidden in the apartment for Timber or she had sweets this morning. Thankfully, since she is part canine, catnip doesn't affect Timber as much as it does A.J.

"Come on slow pokes! Your breakfast is getting cold" shouted Seth, continuing to shovel food into his mouth.

Timber walked out with two plates piled high with eggs, sausage, bacon, and French toast. Setting them on the table, she hurried into the kitchen to grab the two glasses filled with Orange juice. It warmed me to see how comfortable she was now. But it didn't help that she was walking around in a pair of short athletic shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top.

"Good morning Masters" greeted Timber, smiling brightly at us. "Breakfast is ready. I wasn't expecting Mister Seth and A.J. so I'm making more in case anyone wants more."

"Good idea baby girl and good morning to you too" I said, wrapping my arms around her and placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Don't hog her Ro" inserted Dean, stealing her from me.

He had her in his arms and was carrying her around while he was going to grab the syrup from the kitchen. The playful smile on his face gave away his intentions and her reactions were only making that smile grow.

"Master Dean, I have to finish cooking. Everything is going to burn. Master Dean, please. I have to finish making the food. Master Dean" whined Timber, keeping her eyes locked on the pan filled with sizzling bacon.

"Ro will get the bacon. Right now, I want you to eat with us" replied Dean, sitting down at the table with her in his lap.

I moved to the kitchen and rescued the bacon from their burning oil prison. Seth and Dean were talking about random things while A.J. and Timber listened on attentively. Timber had her arms wrapped around Dean and was resting her head on his shoulder.

"You look comfortable" I said, petting her head and placing the plate of bacon on the table.

The answering purr made me smile. Seth and Dean continued talking about one of the wrestlers on TV when I felt Timber's tail wrap around my leg. I looked over at her and saw that she was looking at the plate of bacon. I guess she wasn't as broken out of her training as we were hoping.

"You want some?" I asked.

The conversation stopped and that made her curl up even more into Dean's chest. Her ears flattened against her head and her tail unwrapped from my leg when she shook her head 'no'. Now I feel like shit for saying anything about it.

"It's okay if you want some" I said, grabbing a piece and holding it out to her.

She kept looking between Dean and I before finally reaching out and taking the piece of bacon from me. When she took the first bite, the smile that spread across her face had me feeling worse. She probably hasn't eaten yet and here we are eating almost everything in front of her. I got up and went to go fill up a plate with eggs and get her a drink while Dean moved the plate of bacon closer to her.

"I'm guessing she hasn't broken out of her training yet" asked Seth, watching us.

Timber finished her piece of bacon and was looking at the plate like it was paradise. She looked up at Dean with the most innocent expression I've seen, asking permission for more. He nodded and she grabbed another piece and was chewing on it, happily, before we could move.

"She's gotten out of some of it but not much. We've gotten her to start sleeping in a bed and eating at the table when we do, but that's the most of it" answered Dean, rubbing her back as Timber continued eating.

I walked out with the plate of heated up eggs and a glass of milk and placed it in front of her before running my hand over her head and sitting down to finish. She started in on the food and you could tell from the purring that she was enjoying it.

"Well, I'm surprised she's gotten that far considering how intense her training was. Punk and I got lucky with A.J. being so well taken care of when we got her."

Seth reached over and rubbed behind A.J.'s ears, making her purr along with Timber.

"Have you two taken her on walks around the area?" questioned Seth.

"No, not yet. Why?" I asked.

"Well, she is part canine. She needs the exercise just like any other canine."

My shocked expression matched Dean's at that revelation. How had we forgotten that she was part canine? That explains the sleeping on the floor and question about pads when we first got her. It also explains the difference in intensity of training. Felines are more, well, moody and rebellious, which explains why it was so easy for A.J. to break her training. Canines, on the other hand… Oh Lord, everything is starting to make sense now.

"You two forgot she was part canine, didn't you? What the hell guys? How could you forget something that important? I would expect that from owners that don't give two shits about their pet but I expected differently from you two. And not just me. Think about how Timber feels now! Knowing that you two didn't even remember something that important about her" lectured Seth, making us feel even worse than we already do.

I was wallowing in my self-hatred when I was pulled out by a soft voice from Dean's lap.

"It's okay Mister Seth. Master Roman and Master Dean have had a lot going on since they got me. I'm happy just being able to be their pet. It doesn't matter if they remember that about me or not as long as I can keep being Master Roman and Master Dean's pet."

And back into self-hatred I went. And even farther down in it this time. She was so selfless and understanding. How could Dean and I ever forgive ourselves for forgetting that? Dean and I shared a look over Timber's head that said we would handle this issue later.

"Masters, are you done eating? Do you want me to stay here and clean up while Masters and Mister Seth and A.J. go to the gym?" questioned Timber, looking up at me.

"No, we'll clean up real quick and then we can all go to the gym. You said you were wanting to go right?" I asked, getting a quick nod from her. "Well then A.J., can you go help Timber get changed into something for the gym?"

"Okay Mister Roman! Yay! This will be so much fun!" shouted A.J., pulling Timber back into her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hola peoples! Wrote this to take a quick mental break from the short story I'm writing for my English final portfolio. (15-20 pages on Japanese dolphin slaughter. Anyone would need a couple mental breaks while writing that.) Anyway, I want to say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. It seriously makes my day and puts a smile on my face to know that people like my work. (You like me! You really like me! As mentioned in the last chapter, I'm a bit of a weirdo. Okay, more than a bit.) I might be updating a little more frequently now that the semester is closing and I will be bored out of my mind at work. (When I'm not glued to the WWE Network, which you can subscribe to for only $9.99.)**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**Have a nice, wonderful, awesome, and Flair-tastic day!**

**BoV**


End file.
